The present invention relates to a component carrier that accommodates circuit boards equipped with electrical circuits and is composed of at least two front and two rear module rails which connect two parallel side walls with one another and between which guide rails are disposed for the insertion of the circuit boards. The frontal faces of the rear module rails are each equipped with a row of equidistant threaded holes for screwing on backplanes.
The invention is applicable to component carriers for insertable circuit boards of any type and size.
The electrical circuits composed of electrical and electronic components that are interconnected on the circuit boards by way of conductor paths are generally interconnected within the component carrier by means of backplanes. These backplanes are equipped with four-pole connector strips into which engage the male multi-point connectors provided at the rear edges of the circuit boards to be inserted. The backplanes are usually screwed to the rear module rails of the component carriers.
In order to avoid undesirable electrical couplings and stray currents, it is advantageous to electrically insulate the backplanes against the rear module rails as a precautionary measure. The practical implementation of such an insulation, however, is fraught with problems that have not been solved in the prior art except for unsatisfactory mechanical contrivances.